The Shine that Never Fades
by Amledo
Summary: When House says "The shine of my neediness will wear off" Wilson can't help but think that he's never been more wrong. Completed.
1. Strange but New

(A/N: Well I know that I don't normally do House/Wilson pieces but I've had so many floating around in my head lately that I just had to write one down. This one is set in season 6, slightly before the pair gets their new apartment oh and *cough* OOC *cough*. I don't own the show, only David Shore and Fox may say that.)

Chapter 1—Strange but New

"It really is kind of beautiful isn't it?" Wilson was relaxing next to his best friend on their conjoined balconies, his eyes fixed heavenward, avoiding the scrutiny of House's gaze. The younger doctor had taken a seat on the concrete divide that House so regularly jumped just to come and see him. House was leaning casually on the barrier, twirling his cane absently as he struggled to avoid looking at what Wilson was seeing. But he couldn't help glancing up, heavy clouds dotted the sky, breaking sunset beams of light into bursts of shimmering golden that lanced the city beyond the hospital giving everything a sparkling quality. Later that night snow was in the forecast and Wilson had heard that several inches of the white stuff was destined for their little corner of New Jersey. They had already planned to take the next day off, neither of them much liking the idea of driving in the snow or dealing with the trauma cases libel to result from others driving on icy roads. Wilson already had plans for carry out dinner, a cup of hot chocolate and a night near the space heater watching late night T.V. on mute.

"Yeah," House gave a simple that startled Wilson out of his contemplative state; he hadn't expected House to treat the question as anything other than rhetorical. But he smiled, Mayfield really had changed him for the better, and Wilson appreciated the attempt at being more normal. He wasn't going to tell House how happy he was that the pills had stopped being an issue, that his pain was manageable. But more than anything he was certain that he wasn't going to tell the Diagnostician that he was ecstatic that Cuddy was no longer on his list of romantic possibilities. He had encouraged House to stop hiding his feelings, and though that had led to him getting hurt, it was alright because House had turned to Wilson. When the younger doctor felt his friend's shoulder against his side he was startled, but he allowed it when House made no motion to shove him off of the wall, it even brought a little smile to both of their faces. Wilson was still getting used to having something like a real best friend, someone who needed his help and accepted it rather than shunning it.

"Well, I'm cold…and hungry," it was a gentle, honest statement but he had used it to conceal his concern for the older man's health and comfort. He knew that House was concerned that 'the shine of his neediness' would wear off and that Wilson would one day stop caring for him, but the younger doctor was almost certain that wouldn't happen. With a soft nod the blue-eyed man smiled, leading the way back through his office with a stage-like sweep of his arm that made Wilson laugh under his breath. Before they had met on the balconies House had made Wilson to get himself ready to leave for the night, he wanted to miss the almost nightly ritual of Lucas coming to meet Cuddy when she got off of work. It wasn't that he still cared, but with Lucas trying to be a buddy…well House wasn't really willing to make the same gesture. Wilson quickly swung his legs over the balcony; he was close on House's heels, briefcase in hand, ready for their long weekend.

They had locked their offices up for the night; leaving the doors open for the weekend cleaning crew just was not an option. Sure they would have on Friday night but while they still had a work day to go through there was no way they were going to let people into their private space. The hallway had never seemed so long (Wilson was feeling guilty about not telling his fellows he wasn't going to be in tomorrow) and when they finally boarded the elevator he felt himself heave a sigh of relief. House glanced cautiously at his friend, he wasn't sure he wanted Wilson to know that he was sticking close on purpose, as long as it didn't make the Oncologist uncomfortable he was going to keep it up. But the younger doctor had noticed the strange behavior of his friend, and did as he had done with many a patient, finding House's hand and giving it a quick reassuring squeeze.

The gesture was not unnoticed by the older man, but he decided to leave it without comment, the touch had made him feel better. When House visibly relaxed Wilson did his best not to smile, his friend was changed but not altogether different, he had no desire to push his luck. If something was bothering House then they would talk about it when it needed to be talked about, or House would mention it in therapy and Wilson would hear about it anyway. But he already knew that their relationship was the last thing House had left, not only had he mentioned it before; he was constantly reminded by the older man's presence. Wilson was a smart man, and he never mentioned anything about it to House, their friendship had been under strain before from lack of caring and now he didn't want to admit that he cared too much.

The moment the elevator doors opened they moved through the lobby, but they knew that they had been spotted. Cuddy had been standing at the information desk and was moving toward them like a shark in chummed waters. Thinking quickly (God he was sneaky) House seized Wilson's hand and hung his head, he looked genuinely miserable and the younger man got the silently conveyed message. Switching his briefcase to his free hand he allowed House to tuck himself closer to his side, Wilson had to resist the urge to hug the older man close to him. It was true pity that shown from his eyes as he looked on House's face, the Diagnostician looked as though he were about to cry. It didn't stop Cuddy from swooping down on them like a bird of prey, resplendent in the sleep that she had begun to get back; Wilson spotted the challenge in her eyes.

"House, you owe me Clinic duty," she stated flatly and either in a masterful theatric move or true misery House sniffed and summoned a few tears, tucking himself closer to James' side. Wilson's protective grip on the older man didn't seem to fool Cuddy, her face pulled into a scowl. "Don't think I'm going to let you get around me just because you shed a few tears," she said and venom dripped from her tone, she was dangerous. But House was not willing to back down; he went into a defensive position and buried his head against Wilson's shoulder. The Oncologist almost told him to stop fooling around until he felt the tears soaking his shirt, House was actually crying.

"Look Cuddy…I don't want to start things, he just needs time," Wilson spoke calmly and twisted a little awkwardly to wipe the tears away from the taller doctor's cheeks. He was struck by just how utterly tragic and almost broken House looked, it was almost as though he truly felt empty at the loss of Cuddy from his life, it made Wilson's heart ache. But James reasoned that it had to be something else, it had to be something deeper that he had yet to mention to Wilson, probably the cause of his close proximity. He wasn't going to pry, Wilson knew better than to comment on it or risk never finding out. Totally unwilling to look at Lisa Cuddy the blue-eyed doctor maintained focus on the floor and his friend's face, shifting between the as tears slowly made their way down his cheeks.

"What's wrong with you?" Cuddy demanded, as if she hadn't heard a word from Wilson's mouth, her eyes were cold and fixed darkly on House. She held her ground, arms crossed over her chest in a gesture of dominance and annoyance, Wilson didn't know how he was going to get House out of it. With a sigh House leaned more heavily on his friend's shoulder, his face shown with a strange intensity, as though he were willing the tears to stop and his sarcastic side to return.

"It isn't something I need to share, alright?" Greg House was not normally a shy or quiet man, nor was he one to cry publicly, and he was really hating that he couldn't turn it off. He knew that he had taken the avoiding Cuddy game over the top, but 15 minutes bullshitting her was better than 4 hours seeing idiots. It was annoying that the clinic stayed open so long, but it was necessary, he understood that, it just wasn't necessary for him to be in it.

"Fine," Cuddy threw up her arms, attempting to be angry though her face brightened when she saw Lucas waltzing into the Lobby, the 'brat' bundled up in his arms. The situation seemed to be defused and House quickly tucked his head down, shifting his back pack and cane and motioning for Wilson to lead the way out of the Hospital. When he didn't move the blue-eyed doctor grabbed his brown-eyed friend by the hand and began to drag him away like a child.

Wilson noted silently that the grip that House maintained was almost painful, and that there were still a few tears sparkling in the Diagnostician's eyes. It still wasn't something that the younger of the pair wished to mention and he allowed himself to be walked out of the hospital, hand still firmly clasped in House's. Only when they reached Wilson's car did House let go of his friend's fingers, and the Oncologist noticed a soft blush on his companion's face. The smile that passed between them was something new, it made Wilson's heart flutter and he stayed outside of the car to call in their order for Thai food. He selected his and House's normal orders, planning on meeting the delivery when it got to their apartment.

(A/N: Not sure when the next chapter will be coming out, but stay tuned. Reviews are appreciated.)


	2. Not Quite Yet

(A/N: This chapter was finished a lot sooner than I expected it to be. I don't own House; I make no money from this. On with the show.)

Chapter 2—Not Quite Yet

Once Wilson had placed their orders and instructed the person on the other end that he wanted them delivered he hung up and put his cell phone in his pocket. It took him a moment longer composing himself before he got in the car beside House; those piercing blue eyes were almost instantly on him. But Wilson was surprised to see that they still weren't completely dry, something must have really gotten to the poor man.

"So was that all just a show or…"

"I promise I will tell you soon okay? Drive quick, the snow is moving in," House's voice was thick from his tears, and Wilson confirmed it deep down for himself, none of it was an act. He almost smiled at the fact that House was showing his true emotions, but instead he did what he would have done with a stressed patient. Quietly and unassumingly he reached over and touched House's hand, giving it a gentle pat and not fighting when trembling fingers took hold of his own. Not even chancing a glance at the desperate image that his best friend must have cast he returned the solid grip and drove one-handed. It struck him that he had a slight idea where House's mind was going and was almost glad when the older man's other hand wrapped around their already joined hands.

The drive home was conducted in near silence, the slow pace of House's breathing kept Wilson calm and focused, at least there were no more tears. It wasn't really panic inducing to wonder about what House was hiding, he had spent much of their friendship wondering at what went on behind those beautiful blue eyes. Yes, he reasoned deep down, (keeping his expression empty so House didn't know) that he had always held a certain fondness for those shining sapphire orbs. But in thinking about it, James Wilson came to the conclusion that for all their icy color, House's eyes could make him melt if he stared into them long enough. Gregory House was the greatest mind in Diagnostic medicine's current history and all that James could think was 'my best friend has the prettiest eyes ever' and that little fact made him light headed.

They managed to beat the delivery man and so decided to wait outside of their building, Wilson subconsciously flexed his fingers to bring back some of the blood flow that House's grip had cut off. House was blushing quietly, a placid calm forced across his face so that he could explain the red tinge on his cheeks away as cold. When the silence got under Wilson's skin he gave House a nudge on the shoulder, indicating that he should go up to the apartment to get the door unlocked. No comment of resistance House simply nodded and smiled in Wilson's direction, just what would the Boy Wonder say if he ever found out that he was the reason House smiled. The older man wasn't sure he wanted to know, but James always made him feel good. He perpetually wanted to call him Jimmy and hug him close (but that would be decidedly out of character and would hurt his reputation) he never let it happen. Damn Mayfield for making him feel the human urge to be compassionate and dare he say loving toward his best friend.

Once House was gone Wilson took a seat on the stairs to watch the snow fall from the heavens, it was just the little bit of relaxation that he needed. Part of him wished that he understood House perfectly and wished that he could have wrapped his arms around his usually emotionless friend and cried with him. It drove him almost mad, thinking about what it could feel like to hold House…no Greg in his arms. Not often did he think about it but it was there, that strange urge to feel Greg's warmth, to see those blue eyes soften with compassion. It hadn't been very long since the idea of being in love with his friend had occurred to him, but he was certain that his heart was going to confirm it before long. No part of him wanted to chance his relationship with House changing if all he felt was infatuation.

"Dr. Wilson?" a man holding a pair of bags stated more than questioned and Wilson rose to his feet, was it sad that they were starting to recognize him? He paid the bill plus the tip and made his way back into their apartment building. He took the stairs when he realized that between the two take out bags in his left hand and the briefcase in his right that he didn't have a finger to spare for elevator buttons. It didn't bother him that much to have to use the stairs, it gave him a little bit of dallying time to chase the thoughts of House from his mind. Not that it was going to work for very long Greg's stunning eyes were always able to bring him (psychologically at least) to his knees.

"Jimmy? You need some help there?" House had apparently gotten the door open and had simply waited for Wilson to arrive. But it was with mild relief that he felt House's hand cover his in the process of removing the take out bags from his hand. Perhaps Greg and seen the sheepish smile that Wilson had produced upon being called 'Jimmy' grow bigger when he was given help, but he hoped not. More accurately, he didn't want to know, Greg was his friend, and probably not ready for any admissions or proclamations of love or affection.

"Thanks Greg," Wilson replied in a fluttery voice that he failed to control, leaving it to hope that it would be attributed to the cold and the climb up the stairs. Getting to call House 'Greg' was a rare thing and he had only done it (well outside of his mind at least) because House had gone to the first name thing first. The odd smile that lit those eyes so brilliantly was hard to miss and even before his friend had retreated to unpack dinner, James Wilson knew that something was about to change between them. For a moment his jaw went slack and he tried to tell himself that it was all okay, and he knew that he couldn't believe himself.

(A/N: Ok, quick update. There might not be an update for a little while, I kinda smooshed my hand…so no typing for me. I will update ASAP)


	3. The Shine that Never Fades

(A/N: Okay, last chapter, and sorry for the long wait. My hand is all better but once again my internet is on the fritz. I love this pairing so I've been dying to finish this fic. Umm…I don't own the show or anything that epic really. I have a very nifty rubber ducky and you can't has him. That being said, on with the show.)

Chapter 3—The Shine that Never Fades

Both men sat on the couch, situated with dinner in their laps and their eyes fixed on television, Wilson found it easier to relax in the informal atmosphere. The silence was easier to handle and in all honesty it was more cause for him to feel safe and comfortable. They both ate a little more slowly than normal, allowing themselves to pause for long moments to sip at their beer, to make a negligible comment about an idiot or two on television. It seemed even the looming conversation was nervous about its own contents.

"Jimmy, I think it's best if we talk about it now," Greg whispered, calmly settling back into the couch after having thrown out the empty cartons and containers, plates in the sink. James tilted his head to the side, a nervous little smirk crossing his lips as he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, Greg had been his friend for almost 20 years, and it really should be easier for them to talk. Besides the obvious fact that he dealt in more personal relationships than Greg had, he couldn't explain the calm that suddenly settled into his chest. He just leaned back against the couch and hoped that whatever needed to be said wasn't going to end his friendship with the brilliant man he so loved.

"I'm here for you Greg, you know that, whatever you need," James spoke in a low voice when information didn't seem forthcoming. There was a long pause where House drew a deep breath and held back what looked to be another wave of tears, Wilson desperately wanted to reach out and comfort him but those blue eyes froze him in place. A few more desperate and ragged breaths passed the older man's lips before a look of peace softened the worried lines in his forehead.

"What I need, Jimmy if I tell you what I need…that shine that keeps you with me is going to leave real fast. If I tell you and I have to tell you, I'm going to be a burden to you," Greg let the words fall out, tasteless and more than a little painful to speak. Reacting only to the misery in his friend's normally confident face, James took Greg's hand, not pulling back when it was seized upon as a lifesaver. For a brief second James Wilson hesitated, not ready to meet the older man's brilliant blue gaze, but when he did, his heart did a back flip.

"You can tell me anything," James insisted voice slow but steady, coaching himself to breathe.

"For starters I really want to apologize for the last decade of crap you have had to go through because of me. For putting pills before our friendship, for trying to kill what we have. You've been nothing short of amazing to keep dealing with me. And to be here for me, to take care of me like this, I can't thank you enough," House paused to compose himself, that little bit of admission had kicked him squarely in the chest. Wilson's lips twitched with a smile, on he had to grapple with to keep from outright beaming, he touched his friend's arm in soft reassurance.

"You know I forgive you Greg, it wasn't your fault once the pills took hold. I understand that, I really do," James said when he was looked to for a response. Greg gave an accepting nod; oddly enough it made him feel lighter. But both of them knew that that wasn't truly the hard part no that was working its way around House's mind. Slowly Greg let go of a breath he had been holding and met Jimmy's eyes.

"That wasn't the part I'm worried about. You are going to leave me because I've been lying to you for so long. You are going to leave me because a normal man does not fall in love with his best friend. And I am in love with you, hopelessly so…and I'm sorry Jimmy," Greg breathed and let his eyes drop, turning his head away from what was surely disgust. It took James' soft hand on his cheek to finally make him face the reaction he had earned. He didn't want to look, but he did, and he was glad for it, there wasn't an ounce of rejection in Jimmy's eyes. The younger man had a soft smile on his lips, a gentle sort of relaxed sigh passing them almost silently.

"Greg, you couldn't be more wrong about me. I fell in love with you too, and I don't care if it isn't normal," James spoke in a low tone, his hand still cradling the side of his best friend's face. "Look, I know that neither of us has ever gone through something like this before. I mean, heck it's out of character and I'll be damned if people aren't shocked, but we can…" deciding that Jimmy was thinking about things entirely too much, Greg took the opportunity to silence him with a kiss. It worked and the younger man closed his eyes, allowing himself to sink into the kiss, he felt entirely like a bad cliché of a woman in an old movie but he didn't care. Pulling him closer Greg held firmly to his only friend, kissing him more deeply when Jimmy curled closer for warmth.

"Out of character? I think not, people have thought we were together for years. And I want nothing more than to be with you for the rest of my life," Greg whispered, feeling a bit more than tacky and hoping that his friend had enough understanding of him to realized that constant professions of love really weren't his forte.

"I'm yours Greg, I promise I'm yours," came Jimmy's quick reply, he needed Greg to know that. But the older man swiftly covered his lips in another kiss before he could say more. Love had never felt so perfect with anyone else, and James almost laughed at the thought that he had probably been meant for Greg all along.

"Promise you won't get bored with me?"

"Greg, this, what we have, it's a shine that never fades."

(A/N: Aaaand that's it. Ooooh so tacky at the end but I was up against a wall of either ending it sickly sweet, or with a joke. I'm no bloody good at jokes so there it was. Now imagine the Down Low as an elaborate game and House saying yes to our darling Jimmy. Boom, achievement points.)


End file.
